Presenting, to viewers, information relating to, for example, a TV program (hereinafter referred to simply as a program) being broadcast (performers, synopses, trailers of next episodes), information (news, weather forecasts, traffic information, and the like) is not directly related to a program, but useful for the viewers, and the like can be considered.
In order to realize the above, a command for acquiring and activating a dedicated application program (hereinafter referred to simply as an application) may be transmitted to a TV receiver set or the like in linkage with progress of the program. In reality, such presentation has already been realized in Japan and Europe by transmitting such a command or application using a bandwidth for data broadcasting of TV broadcasting signals (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).
On the other hand, there is a technology called ACR (Automatic Content Recognition) for recognizing a kind of content when arbitrary content such as a video, or music is viewed or listened to.
Thus, in recent years, recognizing arbitrary content reproduced in a terminal device and then executing an application corresponding to the recognized content in accordance with progress of the content using the ACR technology has been discussed.